1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotary printing machine of the type having a print-carrier supply device, in particular a reel changer; at least one printing unit, in particular a plurality of printing units arranged one behind the other and spaced apart; and a print carrier discharge device, in particular a dryer, a cooling unit, and a cross-cutter with folding means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rotary printing machines, in particular rotary offset printing machines, conventionally include a print-carrier supply device, for example a reel changer or, if sheet-fed printing machines are concerned, a so-called feeder and also a plurality of printing units arranged one behind the other and at a distance from one another. Web-fed rotary printing machines for high-quality printing, for example illustration printing machines, further include a downstream dryer and a cooling device and also superstructures arranged at the end of the machine, with a folder or stacker or winder or, in the case of sheet-fed printing machines, a delivery. It has been customary from the beginning of printing machine technology, that is to say for about 150 years up to the present day, to produce rotary printing machines in a so-called open design, that is to say there are appropriate possibilities for access and admittance into the interior of the machine, so that certain manipulations, such as setting operations, can be carried out, even while the machine is in operation. The rotary printing machines which have become known hitherto usually have a number of special safety measures which are intended to protect the operating personnel particularly from serious accidents, such as, for example, so-called finger guard spindles or grids for covering specific parts in the printing machine.
Proceeding from this, the object of the invention is to provide a modern-equipped rotary printing machine, in particular a web-fed rotary offset printing machine, having a high degree of automation, in particular for small to medium print runs, for example of the order of magnitude of up to 50,000 printed copies, with an integral protection system which, during the regular operation of the rotary printing machine, does not allow any ingress into the machine and, furthermore, blocks access into the interior of the machine, so that integral protection of the operating personnel is afforded.
According to the invention, access modules are provided between the at least one printing unit and each of the print carrier supply device and the print carrier discharge device, as well as between the printing units themselves, where more than one printing unit is present. The access modules block access to the interior of the rotary printing machine from either side during printing. Where imaging of printing plates is done in the machine, access to the interior is also blocked during imaging.
According to another aspect of the invention, covers are provided on both sides of a rotary printing machine along its length, which covers cannot be opened during operation.
The general principle of the present invention is to provide a lateral covering of virtually the entire rotary printing machine, including the dryer and the folder, if these are present. A sufficient supply of air for discharge of heat can flow in from the underside of the lateral covers or from the underside of the machine and the heated air can emerge from the topside of the machine. In the concept according to the invention, during normal operation, the printer or operator can no longer have ingress into the mechanics of the machine or carry out regulating actions there. Its possibilities for monitoring during normal printing operation are restricted to the control stand. Other advantages are that, particularly with a view to safety aspects, there is protection for the operating personnel due to increased- laser safety, where laser is used in the machine. The covering also provides sufficient protection for the long linear movements of the printing-unit cylinders of different size for the various formats which can be processed with a high degree of automation by means of the printing machine, without so-called finger guard spindles or special protective grips.
Advantageously, the machine covered according to the invention may be used for short-run printing, for which the machine system is preferably designed, where short resetting times, resetting automation, low spoilage and low machine costs have high priority. In particular, in this case, all resetting operations are executed automatically, so that only minimal human intervention is necessary, that is to say at most only a few direct actions have to be carried out in special instances. Low spoilage values also arise in this context, thus requiring preventive quality control, if possible in the data record, instead of repetitive quality control in the mechanics, as was the case in previous standard machines.
A further advantage is that large-area encapsulation is more cost-effective and is distinguished by comparatively little sensor technology and few individual hazard safeguards, accessibility in a servicing situation being further improved.
From the point of view of the machine attendant/operator, the person hitherto functioning as an integral component of the machine has risen, in the case of the machine in question here, toxe2x80x94an operator or controller with an extended area of responsibility. This is entirely novel for printing machines.
Operation preferably takes place from fixed or portable control stands. No further commands will be available on the outer contour of the machine (in practice, with the exception of xe2x80x9cEMERGENCYxe2x80x9d and door opener), since direct feedback with functionality to the operator in the form of acoustic or optical signals is not possible through the covers. After the covers are opened, commands relevant to servicing/maintenance may be available behind it, in the form of fixed or portable operating panels. Door opening takes place in a servicing/maintenance situation. Actuation takes place, for example, via an IR sensor. After the sensor is actuated by remote control, the machine must be brought into a safe state (hazardous functions must be stopped). During the period of time of, for example, 5 seconds necessary for this purpose, all the covers or doors remain closed. Visual or acoustic revertive communication acknowledges the command and demands a short wait. The door opening or the opening of the covers may take place completely or in part-regions.
The covers preferably have two-dimensionally curved surfaces in the region of the cover of the printing units. One-dimensionally curved surfaces are highly expedient in the case of the remaining covers. These functions are preferably fulfilled by straightforward door elements in the region of the printing units and by roller blinds in the region where prevention of access is necessary during printing/resetting, but access is necessary in a servicing/adjustment situation. The front-side covers of the printing units and of the access modules is opened motively, preferably by means of electric motors or pneumatic devices. Opening automation takes place with the effect of a rapid reaction in a servicing situation.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims. It should be further understood that the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and that, unless otherwise indicated, they are merely intended to conceptually illustrate the structures and procedures described herein.